


Dress To Impress

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Series 4 Spoilers, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Some Humor, because Molly looks adorable, molly hooper's dress spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Sherlock is more than a little taken aback by Molly's appearance at Rosie Watson's christening. Though he tries to hide it, some people present can see and observe just as well as him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the fic tags, this contains spoilers from promo pics and video released today. If you want to avoid any and all info about series 4, then step away from the fic slowly lol. If you don't care about minor spoilers though, (such as what sort of outfit someone is wearing!) you should be fine. I had a bit of a flailing fit when seeing this footage, so I felt the big time need to write a little something hehe. ;D  
> (Posted earlier today on tumblr)

Sherlock heard her before he saw her. Her heels clicking on the stone floor of the church as she walked over to where he was standing with the Watsons and Mrs. Hudson. He wasn’t prepared, however, for what he’d see when he turned around.

The air became too heavy to breath all of a sudden as Sherlock turned to see Molly step into the light that shone through the nearby window. 

“Hi, everybody,” she stated brightly, to which everybody responded. 

That is, everybody but Sherlock.

He noted that her cheeks flushed just a bit as he froze and began looking her up and down- just routine observations of course, he explained to himself internally. Always helpful to notice details about the people closest to you. For instance…

The smooth skin of Molly’s exposed neck and the way it stood out like a welcoming beacon against the bright red hibiscus printed dress. The large red bow around the empire waist that made her look a bit overtaken by the fabric, but somehow also made her stand out as the powerhouse of a person that she was. The mass of curls piled at the back of her head that took her, mm…about an hour to accomplish that morning, and which was also accentuated by a matching bow. And her lips…yes, she’d searched high and low for a shade that complimented the print so very nicely. It was certainly working for her. Working very well indeed…

“Sherlock?”

“Mm?” He suddenly turned when hearing John’s insistent tone.

“I said we’re about ready to begin.” John looked slightly amused as he spoke and glanced momentarily between Sherlock and Molly.

“Right, yes, well then what are you waiting for?” Sherlock asked in a tone of irritation as he promptly took out his mobile and glued his eyes to it. Surely these people should just get on with their ridiculous traditions and be done with it so they could all get back to life as usual!

Mrs. Hudson eventually snatched his mobile away, seeing as it was apparently rude to be using it during the actual christening ceremony. That made the rest of the time drag by rather painfully, seeing as Molly was standing right by him and she smelled like some intoxicating version of the bloom of life in springtime. His head was spinning by the time it was all over. Strange that there was no actual headache though.

“Would you like to hold her?” Mary asked Molly as they all stood around after the ceremony was over. 

“Ooh yes, I’ve been dying to!” Molly took the frilly bundle in her arms and instantly began speaking in softer and more high pitched tones. 

The scene was disturbingly breathtaking.

“I hear a vague ticking,” Sherlock commented flatly, once again looking down at his mobile. “Anybody else hear it? Sounds like some sort of a clock. Perhaps a…biological one.” 

He briefly caught Molly’s glance up at him through her lashes.

“That’s oddly perceptive hearing you have there, Sherlock,” she commented with a slight smirk. 

“I am a detective,” he stated in a superior tone. 

“And putting those skills to incredibly important use, we can see,” Mary said with a little wink at him.

Sherlock cleared his throat and stuck his eyes back to his mobile screen again. Was anyone else noticing that it was an absolute inferno in this church? He wondered why they couldn’t manage better temperature control!

“Molly, that dress!” Mary oozed. “God, it’s magnificent!”

“Oh thanks,” Molly said, beaming as she continued gently bouncing Rosie in her arms. “I loved the print and I thought it would be so nice for such a happy occasion!”

“Interesting choice of print…though I imagine you don’t know why,” Sherlock interjected. As he said it though, he wondered how his mind felt it wise to share this information out loud. 

“Oh?” Molly asked softly, looking a tiny bit nervous now. “What’s interesting about it.”

He waved dismissively. “Just a bit of meaning behind the flower, not important.”

“Ok.” She shrugged and focused her attention back on the baby in her arms.

John came in then and informed Mary he’d pulled the car around and they all began filing out of the church, preparing to head back to the Watson’s for some refreshments and visiting, much to Sherlock’s dismay.

As they walked out, Mary hung back with Sherlock, giving his jacket sleeve a little tug.

“You’re not the only one who knows the meaning behind specific flowers, Sherlock,” Mary whispered.

Sherlock gulped. 

“Good idea not to tell her now though,” she said with a little smile. “Probably better to say something like that in private!”

He straightened up and his gaze darted about nervously. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Ooh, I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon enough.” She gave him a little pat on the arm. “Oh and, Sherlock? I hope you realize you’re also not the only one with very perceptive hearing.”

Sherlock’s eyes widened a bit, looking as if he’d been caught red handed before Mary even opened her mouth again. 

“Yeah…I heard two of those clocks ticking just now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also just a note that mae-jones on tumblr had mentioned the meaning behind hibiscus and that's why I worked that in, so a thank you to her! And fangirlhani on tumblr also contributed the HC that Sherlock goes into total buffering mode when seeing Molly and has to distract himself with his phone hehe. Those additions helped me build this little ficlet. :))


End file.
